


Sleepless Nights

by dazzzle



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzzle/pseuds/dazzzle
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a friend.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all at once even tho it's 1 AM because the world needs more Good Vithur Friendship Content™  
> just mindless fluff but hopefully still good?? aaa  
> also: this takes place almost immediately after Freaking Out (or sometime around then, idk). So Hellbent hasn't happened yet and Arthur is searching for Lewis.

Eyes fixated on the screen, Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He’d been searching for Lewis for a while now, and almost no progress had been made. Groaning and running his remaining non-prosthetic hand down his face, he leaned back against the open door of the van.

 

_ He only needed one little breakthrough, just one! They were so close to finding their missing friend, he could feel it. If only he could just— _

 

“Artie?”

 

Jolting in response to the simple question, Arthur turned quickly toward the source of the voice. He sighed in relief, realizing it was just Vivi.

 

“O-Oh,” He replied. “Hey, Vivi. You’re still up, huh?”

 

“ _ I’m _ still up?” The girl put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. “It’s almost three AM! You’ve been staring at your laptop for hours.”

 

Glancing up at the dark sky above the van, the mechanic coughed awkwardly.

 

“Oh,” He said simply. “So it is.”

 

“Close whatever you’re looking at and get some sleep,” She reprimanded, yawning. “Besides, I can barely get any sleep at all with that bright light, silly!”

 

“Just a few more minutes?”

 

“Sheesh, Artie,” She rolled her eyes. “What are you even doing on there, anyway?”

 

Arthur noticeably tensed, a small movement that Vivi seemed to pick up on immediately. She tended to be good at that.

 

“I’m, uh…” He tapped his fingers anxiously, thinking of an excuse. “...Looking at cat pictures?”

 

Vivi stepped closer, shutting his laptop and looking at him with a raised eybrow. Arthur grinned unconvincingly, but eventually surrendered to her piercing gaze. He sighed.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Viv... It’s just—”

 

“I worry about you, y’know.”

 

Arthur looked up, cracking a small smile.

 

“Heh,” He chuckled. “Optimistic, brave, I-ain’t-afraid-of-no-ghosts Vivi? Worried?”

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Vivi sighed and sat down next to him.

 

“You go back to sleep,” Arthur insisted. “I’ll be done in two minutes, tops.”

 

“Not until you finish up,” She declared. “You’re my friend, and friends don’t let friends lose sleep over… What did you say? Cat pictures?”

 

Arthur chuckled awkwardly.

 

“...That’s not it, is it?”

 

Arthur paused, then shook his head no.

 

“Well, whenever you’re ready to tell me, I’m here for you, okay?”

 

He looked up.

 

“Th-Thanks,” He smiled. “I’ll let you know soon, it’s just… I need some time to figure this out. Alone.”

 

He sighed.

 

“Something about this… Just _ feels _ like it’s my fault. And— I have to be the one to fix it.”

 

“If you say so,” Vivi offered him a small smile. “But you’re going to bed _ now _ . If those bags under your eyes get any bigger I’m calling you out, mister!”

 

Arthur laughed for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

“Pfft,” The girl rolled her eyes again. “Anyway... Time to get some shut-eye, ya big nerd!”

 

“Oh, so now  _ I’m _ the nerd?” Arthur snickered, letting out a soft ‘oof’ when Vivi threw a pillow at his face.

 

Shutting the van’s back doors and flopping down unceremoniously onto his sleeping bag, he laid his head on the pillow and instantly felt the weight of life’s problems ease up a little. In these past few days, he’d been so preoccupied with his search, he had almost forgotten he still had a companion. Someone he could depend on.

 

Despite everything, he still had Vivi.

 

Closing his eyes, it didn’t take long for his exhausted mind to give in to sleep.

 

“G’night, Arthur!”

 

“...Night, Vivi."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @dazzzzzzle ;0


End file.
